Pippi Longstocking (1997)
| starring = Melissa Altro Catherine O'Hara Gordon Pinsent Dave Thomas Wayne Robson Carole Pope | music = Anders Berglund Asher Ettinger Tony Kosinec | editing = Noda Tsarmados | studio = Nelvana Limited Svensk Filmindustri Téléfilm Canada | distributor = Legacy Releasing | released = | runtime = 78 minutes | country = Sweden Germany Canada | language = English | budget = | gross = $505,335 }}'Pippi Longstocking''' is a 1997 animated musical comedy-adventure film co-directed by Michael Schaack & Clive A. Smith & written by Catharina Stackelberg, based on the book series by Astrid Lindgren, featuring the voices of Melissa Altro, Catherine O'Hara, Gordon Pinsent, Dave Thomas, Wayne Robson and Carole Pope. Plot The movie begins with Pippi sailing around the world with her father, Captain Efraim Longstocking, her pet horse, Horse, her pet monkey, Mr. Nilsson and various members of the ship's crew. One night during a hurricane, Pippi's father is washed over board into the sea and as he drifts off, he calls to Pippi that he will "meet her in Villa Villekulla". To that effect, Pippi and her pet animals make their way home to Villa Villekulla to wait for him. Not long after arriving, she makes friends with the two children across the street: Tommy and Annika, who are captivated by her free spirit and fun-loving attitude. They soon convince Pippi to go to school (for the first time in her life) where she gets into trouble, despite winning the hearts of her classmates. Pippi also soon attracts the attention of a local social worker, Mrs. Prysselius, who conspires to put her into foster care. When Miss Prysselius goes to speak with the local law enforcement of the need for Pippi to be placed in an orphanage and & lets certain details (her lack of adult supervision, living alone, having a large supply of gold coins kept out in the open, and most of all, leaving her door unlocked) be revealed to a pair of thieves already in jail. The thieves, Bloom and Thunder-Karlsson, decide to rob Pippi themselves once they break out of jail. Pippi and her friends take part in many adventures and close-calls, winning over almost everyone (with the exception of Miss Prysselius and Tommy and Annika's parents). Just when Miss Prysselius has had enough and is about to drag Pippi back to the children's home herself, Pippi's father returns to take her back to their life on the sea. However, Pippi decides that she can't leave her new friends behind and decides to stay in Villa Villekulla. Voice Cast *Melissa Altro - Pippi Longstocking *Richard Binsley - Mr. Nilsson/Dog *Noah Reid - Tommy Settergren *Olivia Garratt - Annika Settergren *Judy Tate - Annika Settergren (Singing Voice) *Gordon Pinsent - Captain Longstocking *Chris Wiggins - Fridolf *Philip Williams- Constable Klang/Ringmaster *Rick Jones - Constable Kling/O'Malley *Catherine O'Hara - Mrs. Prysselius *Dave Thomas - Thunder-Karlsson *Wayne Robson - Bloom *Karen Bernstein - Mrs. Settergren *Martin Lavut - Mr. Settergren *Elva Mai Hoover - Mrs. Klang *Mari Trainor - Mrs. Kling *Melleny Brown - Snake Lady *Howard Jerome - Adolph *Carole Pope - Teacher Musical Numbers #"There's Magic Everywhere" - Pippi #"Come and Be Happy" - Pippi #"Recipe for Life" - Pippi, Tommy, and Annika #"A Bowler and a New Gold Tooth" - Bloom and Thunder-Karlsson #"Pluttifikation" - Teacher, Pippi, and Students #"There's Magic Everywhere" (Reprise) - Pippi Box Office At the box office, "Pippi Longstocking" opened at #23, grossing only $6,196 during its opening weekend. In total, it grossed $505,335. Critical Reception "Pippi Longstocking" received mixed reviews from critics. Rotten Tomatoes reports a 43% rating based on 7 reviews, with an average rating of 4.4/10. Lawrence Van Gelder of The New York Times gave the film a mixed review, stating: "As Goldilocks might say, when it comes to uncomplicated children's entertainment, this Pippi Longstocking is not too big, not too small, but just right." Trailer Category:1990s films Category:1997 films Category:Nelvana Films Category:Canadian animated films Category:Canadian children's films Category:Animated musical films Category:1997 animated films Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Malofilm Video films Category:Films rated G Category:Films set in Europe Category:Films set in Sweden Category:Films set in Scandinavia Category:German films Category:German children's films Category:German animated films Category:Swedish animated films Category:Swedish children's films Category:Swedish films Category:Teletoon Movies Category:Alliance Film films